Nuestro trineo matrimonial
by Ola Ke Ace xD
Summary: Gohan decide darle como obsequio a Video proponerle matrimonio. Pero... Como hará para que sea algo especial? Este fic es para el concurso de la página de facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl.


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Aki_** ** _ra Toriyama._** **\--**

Un día cualquiera, en la montaña Paoz, se encontraba un joven inteligente y enamorado pensando en su cuarto.

-Que le regalaré a Videl... -Pensaba mientras mordía uno de sus tantos lapices. En dos días sería noche buena y el queria obsequiarle algo a su amada novia, pero que? Que podria obsequiarle?

-Un vestido? No, ella no usa eso. -Decia el peli-negro mientras escribia y borraba en una hoja. -Un collar? Muy simple... Un celular? Eso ya le obsequiaste el año anterior. Argh... Vamos Gohan, piensa! -Termino por gritar frustrado.

-Está todo bien hermano? -Preguntaba su pequeño hermano mientras entraba a la habitación. -No es nada Goten, solo es que... No se que obsequiarle a Videl esta navidad.-decia enojado el semi-saiyajin-

-Oh, era eso... -Decia el pequeñín y miraba el buró de su hermano, particularmente miraba el porta retrato que se encontraba en este, donde se encontraba una foto de Videl y su hermano mientras se abrazaban y se miraban con tanto amor.-Oye hermano... Ya pensaste en pedirle matrimonio a la señorita Videl?-Pregunta inocentemente el niño. -Goten no es momento para-espera. Eso es! Eres un genio Goten! -El chico saltaba alegremente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermanito- y yo que hice? -Preguntaba sin entender-

-Muchas gracias por su compra. Que tenga un buen día -Decia la chica, mientras le entregaba a Gohan una pequeña bolsita. -Uff... Ya esta el anillo pero... Como se lo daré?-Se preguntaba el hijo de Gokú mientras desgustaba un helado en un parque. -Piensa Gohan... Noche buena, Santa Claus... Ah, ya se! -Grito levantandose del banco, asustando a unas ancianas que se encontraban cerca-Perdón -Decia el joven mientras hacia la tipica pose de los Son.

-Entonces le dije a Trunks, no le hagas caso al idiota de tu padre -Decia cierta peli-verde mientras fumaba un cigarrillo- Lo mismo pasa con Gokú y Goten, estos saiyajines no cambian...-Comentaba la esposa de Gokú -Y... Ya saben donde festejaremos noche buena? -Decia la oji-azul para cambiar de tema -Sabes que Videl? Todavia no hemos debatido eso... Donde festejaremos entonces? -Pregunta Bulma, dirigiendo su mirada a Chichi. -En mi casa no hay problema. Además... En mi casa no tendremos tanto ruido como aqui. -Comentaba Chichi.

-Acaso estas mencionando que mi casa es ruidosa? Pues te aclaro que mi casa es más grande y linda asi que se hará aqui y punto final. -Concluyó la esposa de Vegeta. -Mi casa es más grande y linda que la tuya! Por lo tanto se festejará en mi casa y punto final.

-No!

-Si!

-Y si lo festejamos en mi casa? -Sugiere la novia de Gohan. Ya sus miradas desafiantes daban mucho miedo, no queria festejar noche buena en dos lados diferentes. -Oh no Videl, de Ninguna manera, es mucha molestia. Además ya festejamos el año anterior, otro año más ya seria mucho. -decía su suegra -No, no, no. Para nada. A mi y a mi padre no nos molesta para nada, podriamos festejar una y mil veces y no molestarian. -No te preocupes Videl. Se hará en mi casa, ya esta dicho. -Concluye la amiga de Gokú. -

-Eso no es cierto porque se hará en mi casa! Listo. -Contradice Chichi. -Y si lo hacemos en el templo de Kaiosama? Es un lugar muy lindo. Y asi veremos perfectamente los juegos artificiales! Que dicen? -Pregunta la oji-azul. -Me parece bien... -Comenta la amiga de Gokú. -Oh que gran idea Videl! Entonces ahi sera el festejo.

Videl suspiraba satisfecha. Acababa de evitarse una guerra muy severa. Su caracter era fuerte, no lo negaba, pero el de las otras mujeres era incomparable.

Ya han pasado los dos días. Al fin era noche buena. Y asi fueron llegando poco a poco. Se encontraban todos. Desde Mr. Satan hasta Dende.

-Te vez hermosa Videl... -Alagaba el semi-saiyajin a su novia. -Tu también te ves muy guapo Gohan. -Decia de la misma manera.

Y asi continuó la noche. Alguna que otra discusión entre Goku y Vegeta, y unas risas por las locuras que cometía y mencionaba el Maestro Roshi, el cual se encontraba con unas copas de más. Hasta que llegó el momento de brindar.

-Ya es hora de brindar! -Menciona la madre de Gohan. -Oh, claro! Hagamos la cuenta regresiva! -Sugiere Bulma.

-3! 2! 1! Feliz navidad a todos!

Y sus copas chocaban una con otra, contentos por el momento.

\- Que tal si abrimos los regalos? Porque yo y Goten queremos abrirlos! -Sugiere el hijo de Vegeta. -Esta bien, vayamos a abrir los regalos. -Ordena Videl.

-Aqui tienes tu regalo Gohan. Feliz navidad. -Dice la oji-azul, entregándole su obsequio correspondiente. -Oh, sabes que es lo de menos Videl... -Dice Gohan, aceptando y abriendo su obsequio. Oh unos anteojos! -Sabia que los necesitabas, ahora puedes leer los libros que quieras sin esforzar tu vista. -Explica la saiyaman número dos. -Gracias amor, me encantó. -Agradece. Que te parece si ahora te entrego mi regalo? -Pregunta el pelinegro. -Me parece bien... -Responde la pelinegra-

Gohan lleva a su novia de la mano hacia afuera donde en la orilla del templo se encontraba un precioso trineo rojo brilloso, lleno de rosas, sólo para ella.

-Le encantaria dar un paseo, señorita?

-Claro que si,joven.

Una vez adentro del trineo, este comenzó a volar. Al principio eso la asustó. Pero con el pasar de los minutos se acostumbró.

Mientras tanto, Gohan sabia que era ahora o nunca. Asi que tenia que decírselo.

-Muy bien Gohan, tu puedes. -Pensaba.

-Gohan... Esto es hermoso.

-V-Videl...

-Si?

-Sa-sabes... Pasamos tantos momentos, tantas festividades, ta-tantas navidades, que quiero que esta la recuerdes p-por siempre. Asi que... -se arrodilla- quieres casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo? -Pregunta el hijo de Goku, mostrando un hermoso anillo que tenia un diamante en forma de corazón. Videl no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Quedó petrificada.

-Tomo tu silencio como un no? -Pregunta con confusión el saiyaman.

-Si

-Si?!

-Si, acepto casarme contig. -Y no pudo terminar porque fue callada por los labios del pelinegro, los cuales acarició los suyos con pasión.

-Te amo tanto Videl. Feliz navidad.

-Y yo a ti Gohan. Feliz navidad.

La amaba tanto. No podia estar más feliz él. Ella habia aceptado su propuesta, y en noche buena, habria mejor regalo que este? Definitivamente no.

-Este sera nuestro trineo matrimonial.

-Asi será Vi.

-Amor...

-si?

-Como esta volando nuestro trineo?

-Eso es un secreto. -Contesta el mayor de los Son, mientras le guiña un ojo.

Mientras debajo del trineo...

-Seguro que Gohan cumplirá con la promesa y nos llevará al parque de diversiones Goten? -Pregunta cierto pequeño peli-lila.

-Claro que si! -Contesta su amigo.

~.FIN.~

\--

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. Y gracias a la página por dejarme participar y darme el espacio para compartír mis historias.** **Nos vemos** **Ola Ke Ace xD**


End file.
